1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to infant wheel goods, and more particularly to multi-function baby support and transport apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-function baby support and transport apparatus are known in the prior art. For example, such apparatus are disclosed and claimed in the following United States Letters Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,180 (Baer)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,064 (Baghdasarian)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,709 (Shackel)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,332 (Birch)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,666 (Wilson)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,339 (Hurvitz)
U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,484 (Pollack)
U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,343 (Farrer).
None of the apparatus of these prior art patents achieves the instant convertibility from one form to another which is a characteristic feature of the present invention.
None of the apparatus of these prior art patents is convertible from one form to another by little more than the operation of a single control member.
In the convertible child support apparatus for Baer and Baghdasarian, the ground wheels are not detached when the apparatus is used as a car seat, and thus there is a risk of staining or otherwise damaging the automobile seat upon which the apparatus is placed if the apparatus, used as a stroller, has previously been wheeled over wet, snowy or muddy ground surfaces.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
No representation or admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art, or that no more pertinent information exists.